legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hitting the Endgame: Gold-Farming
YOU ARE ON PAGE 3 OF 7. INTRODUCTION | TOWER PREP | GOLD-FARMING | EQUIPMENT | HERO SELECTION | THE BREAK-EVEN POINT | THE LEVEL 50+ DILEMMA COMPILED BY SIN | EDITED BY CLONEDSTARS Gold Farming Gold is the reason that any F2P player can reach the endgame because it is used in a variety of game features such as morale regeneration, reinforcement, Hero Wars searching, and skill level-ups. Thankfully, gold is found in abundance throughout just about any content you encounter. However, it becomes increasingly difficult to afford the cost of the above features as many of them increase proportionate to your level. Because of this, being able to earn a steady gold income is crucial in Legion of Heroes. There are ample ways to make gold in this game, and''' the first method you will encounter is through mobs found during the quest line'. Unfortunately, mobs found in the earlier portion of the quest line (notably, Chapter 1) will almost always yield the lowest reward in the bonus draw, which often is not enough towards the later part of the quest line. This is where Hero Wars and the Tower of Chaos come into play. 'The Importance of Hero Wars' No matter what level you are, '''it is important to engage in Hero Wars every 30 minutes' because of its spammability and how a player's bounty will scale with their level. At earlier levels, it might not always be easy to find an easy target to plunder, but Hero Wars will also provide every participating hero with EXP while still rewarding you with the amount of gold you managed to retrieve from your attempt. If you disregard your rank for a while and target enemy heroes that will best allow you to hit their treasure chests, you can still make money from Hero Wars even if you lose a battle. At the maximum level, that's a potential 30,000 gold every half hour! If you're lucky, you might catch someone in the middle of a sale and plunder upwards of 100k. (Ouch, to the person that loses that.) 'Tower of Chaos' Between your Hero Wars downtime, many people opt to grind in the Tower of Chaos. The Tower offers a wide range of difficulty all in one place, while providing various materials, tickets, and most commonly, gold, for enhancing your party and equipment. Because of the versatility in party setups, many people prefer spamming in the Tower and selling any unneeded equipment they receive for a gold income. Gold is obtainable on every floor of the Tower of Chaos, regardless of which floor you run. It is available as the most common roll upon completion of a run (bonus reward cards), and its range varies depending on the difficulty of the floor you are on. Higher floors will always yield higher gold ranges than its previous floor. However, it is not guaranteed that you will receive gold in every single run because it is still chanced. Some floors provide equipment chests as completion rewards, which may be opened and sold for gold as well. This is a -decent way to make money if this is one of the higher floors your party can handle (0~2 deaths). Savior Chests are found on floors 33 (feel free to double check this because I might be wrong), 47, 53, and 57, while Judgment Chests are found on 60. Sometimes, a Moquette will randomly appear during a battle. If defeated, you will receive either one of several Moquette Lockboxes (which can be unlocked with hearts for gold, but I do not recommend that you do so), or an equipment chest that corresponds with the level of difficulty of the Tower floor. These may appear on any floor on the second and boss waves of a battle. Again, you can sell the equipment you receive from the equipment box or use it if you so choose. The Tower of Chaos sometimes provides gold bars as hidden treasures. However, hidden treasures can take several runs to trigger its appearance, which is why it is not efficient to go out of your way just to grind a floor for these rewards. Other Methods There are also various other ways you can obtain gold, which add up over time. This includes: * Friend assist rewards You can send a hero to a friend; if they use it, you can receive up to a maximum of 5k per day, per friend. * Completing daily missions By clearing certain Tower floors (eg. 21-30, 31-40, etc.), you can obtain gold bars which can be redeemed for gold. * Ongoing achievements Sometimes, you will be given a gold reward for achievements such as reinforcing X equipment. For a full list of achievements, see here. * Chaos Abyss Available to those who are in a guild, Chaos Abyss will offer a gold reward upon being cleared. For more information on each boss, see here. * Purchasing with hearts Oh, now that kills the fun of the game... YOU ARE ON PAGE 3 OF 7. ◄ TOWER PREP | EQUIPMENT ►